How to start your party page
Instructions See also: and Hexadecimal colors Step 1:-''' Create a page for your party (you'll know more about it than anyone else!) 'Step 2:-' If you're lucky, you're party's name won't be taken but there's a fair chance that it will be. In that case, consider adding the nation name in brackets (e.g. 'Conservative Party (Luthori)' or 'Liberal Party (Kanjor)') and if that still isn't free you may want to add the year it was established too. 'Step 3:-' This template: Template:Infobox Political Party2.0 can be extremely helpful when you first create your party's page. In order to use it copy and paste the following into the Source Editor, replacing the text in parentheses with corresponding information about your own party: ) | Seats2 Title = (The name of a secondary office your party contests elections for) | Seats2 = (The number of seats your party holds in this office, you may wish to use this infobox: ) | Website = (A website address for your party, if one exists. This may be real or ficitional and may just link to your in-game party page.) | politics = (Link to the 'Politics of' article in your nation) | political parties = (Link to the 'Political parties in' article in your nation) | elections = (Link to the 'Elections in' article in your nation) | }} '''Note: Make sure you copy the text from as you view it above, don't copy the source code from this page! Step 4:-''' Add some further information about your party. How much is really up to you but you may want to add a history of the party, a record of their election results, some information about their ideology. 'Step 5:-' To make it easier for others to find your page, you should add it to the categories; *Political parties *(Your nation) *Political parties in (your nation) *Politics of (your nation) *(Your ideology) political parties '''Note: If you want to link to an article, place two pairs of square brackets around its name. Hutori will take you to the 'Hutori' article, King David III will take you to the 'King David III' article and so on. This can be utilised for the leader of your party, your party's nation and sometimes other aspects, like international affiliation. Example To help illustrate the insturctions above, let's demonstrate an example. Imagine you run the Monarchist Party in Vorona, this might be what you would write into the Source Editor; | Seats2 Title = Regional Governships | Seats2 = | Website = www.mpov.va | politics = Politics of Vorona | political parties = Political parties in Vorona | elections = Elections in Vorona | }} The Monarchist Party of Vorona is a political party operating in Vorona. Having formed in 3185, they have established themselves as a strong supporter of traditional values and economic conservatism in the nation. And you might add it to the categories: *Political parties *Vorona *Political parties in Vorona *Politics of Vorona *Monarchist political parties *Conservative political parties That would mean your party page looks something like this: | Seats2 Title = Regional Governships | Seats2 = | Website = www.mpov.va | politics = Politics of Vorona | political parties = Political parties in Vorona | elections = Elections in Vorona |}} The Monarchist Party of Vorona is a political party operating in Vorona. Having formed in 3185, they have established themselves as a strong supporter of traditional values and economic conservatism in the nation. Category:Help